


Islanders Behaving Inappropriately

by Esloriath



Category: Niosian Catalogue, Original Work
Genre: Ag is sane, Barog is insane, F/M, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Why do I do this to myself, horrific Yoryv, oh dear god, paranoid Yoram, rampaging Norag, seriously, why does Vian know these people?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esloriath/pseuds/Esloriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the overly social citizens of Omayor are no better than drunken youths. Vian keeps a journal of what it is like to work for the legendary Ag Oronas, Norag dumpster dives, Yoryv is a man of mystery, and Yoram eats his mail.</p>
<p>"I heard a rumor the other day that people can read ashes. I don't want people reading my ashes. They can read my entrails after they disembowel me - my letters are private."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Islanders Behaving Inappropriately

    **Afioli – 7:46 am**  
  
    Norag has been throwing rocks at my window again. I swear on Aral if it breaks he is paying for it.  
  
       **7:51 am**  
  
    Scratch that, I will convince his father to pay me three times its value so that I can invest it.  
  
       **8:15**  
  
    After a suspiciously long silence from outside my window, Ganam wearily informed me that young Mr. Norag Sthairn is downstairs waiting for me. Sometimes I feel that the servants in my household spend more time on him than me. I was hoping to sleep more on my day off, but I can see that such a thing is obviously not happening.  
  
       **8:20**  
  
    After informing Norag that I was certainly not attending the morning bazaar of the festival of Aral in anything less than proper, I returned upstairs to get dressed. Blue or green today? Norag was wearing orange, so I suppose blue it is. I've been told it's a good color on me.  
  
       **Noon**  
  
    Finally dressed, but still sleepy-eyed, I followed Norag outside. He insisted that we collect Lunin so that we could have a female with us, but I believe that he simply wants to make a public nuisance of himself. Or he enjoys the second-hand stares from being around her, since she is beautiful.  
  
    Surprisingly enough, she was already dressed when we arrived, and by the gods the needlework on her gloves was superb. Feeling supremely jealous(but hiding it well) I asked _who on earth_ was responsible for the garment.  
  
    Her father(an associate of Ag's, and a bizarre man) poked his head out of the breakfast room. I believe I saw tear-tracks on his face.  
  
    “That is my work.” He said proudly, sniffling. Lunin calmly offered him a handkerchief and shooed him away.  
  
    “He finds needlepoint relaxing.” She said simply.  
  
    The bazaar was wonderful(as always) and the three of us had a grand time sifting through the different stalls and booths. I was on the hunt for a trinket to wear at father and Ag's joint gala tomorrow night(no self-respecting citizen would shop for their garments only a day in advance after all, and I already had my outfit picked out.) I eventually found a simple golden chain that suited my coat and purchased it immediately. Lunin and I put Norag's excessive energy to good use and made him carry our packages.  
  
    Now I suppose I need to go and find Ag, and find out when he needs me tomorrow.  
  
   **6 pm**  
  
    I eventually found Ag attending the parade with his wife. He excused himself and pulled me aside.  
  
    A couple of things about Ag Oronas: the man is legendary. He runs the Oronas bank and has incorporated the most productive methods seen in decades. He's essentially the perfect Islander gentleman and does everything expected and more. My grandmother got me a job as his assistant and I suspect she hired assassins to eliminate competition for the job.  
  
    What you don't know at first glance is that Ag and my father are rivals. Self-proclaimed rivals. My father(Barog Vomayas) operates our family's bank, creepily located directly across from the Oronas bank. Our manor in Omayor is currently undergoing repairs, which I am certain are an excuse for him to move us to the townhouse across from Ag's home. I swear the two are in love.  
  
    “Vian!” Ag greeted me happily. “How are you enjoying the festivities?”  
  
    “Quite well, sir.” I replied politely. I am a mere peon in this man's great game. “When do you expect me tomorrow?”  
  
    He thought for a moment. “You may arrive at my home at ten o'clock sharp. I'd like your help preparing for the gala. Your father is expected at 4pm, but I am certain he will be at least a few hours early. Perhaps noon. If  you do not mind skipping the concert, that is?”  
  
    “Not at all.” I reassured him.  
  
   **11Am, Efioni**  
  
    I arrived this morning at the home of Ag and was immediately surprised to see my father sitting in the parlor with him. Looking at the time, I realized my father was a good five hours early to being four hours early. Only he is early to being early.  
  
    There he sat, casually holding a teacup, sipping whenever Ag did. And reversely, Ag drank when Barog did. Therefore, the two simply chugged their tea as soon as it was poured and ignored the burning liquid.  
  
    “Good morning.” I said. Neither man looked at me.  
  
    “I need to send for Somol.” Father said, stepping out of the room to find his own assistant.  
  
    Ag's proud posture was released and he guzzled down cold water to ease his burning tongue. He waved for me to sit on a sofa.  
  
    “He was early.” I observed.  
  
    Ag nodded wearily. “You have no idea. Your father tried to spend the night.”  
  
    Oh dear. I responded nonchalantly. “Oh yes?”  
  
    “I prevented it, of course.” He rubbed his face. “But you know how determined he is to be early, at any cost. I had no idea.”  
  
    I was beginning to grow alarmed. I knew father was nuts, but I'd thought that he was pretty good at keeping it under wraps.  
  
    Apparently, and this was told to me in the quietest tones my boss could manage, my father arrived at precisely 3:06 am this morning. Ag knew this because he was laying in bed and heard a shuffling sound. Like any normal person would, he woke at the noise and hazarded opening his eyes. And standing above him with the light of hell in his eyes was none other than my father. I can imagine him asking “Am I early?” in that horribly detached, polite tone of his. It sounds like something out of my own nightmares.  
  
    “And you know what else?” Ag confided in me with the most pained expression I've ever seen on a human being. “I swear in that moment it was the most masculine I've ever seen someone be.”  
  
    Ew. I am appalled.  
  
   **8:45 pm**  
  
    Let me just say for the record that I am dressed to _kill_. Not literally. Well, maybe.  
  
    For this evening I am in dark green velvet robes embroidered all over in golden designs with matching gloves and hat. This is already a very, very fine garment but my coat is an absolute work of _art._ The base is cloth-of-gold and across the fabric are countless embellishments of the tiniest pearls and small green vines in thread. The moment I stepped into Ag's ballroom I could see heads turn in my direction. I will refrain from telling anyone that I had Lunin choose my ensemble for me, since it would imply a lack of fashion sense on my part.  
  
    Uh oh. It would seem that Ag and Barog have chosen to see whose robes could contain the most fabric and Ag is now hung on a flower arrangement. I will write again soon.  
  
**8:50 pm**  
  
    Norag is in the corner whispering with my grandmother Ban's assistant. I am now very nervous. And I keep seeing one of Ag's employees out of the edges of my vision, but I can't be sure because he is gone when I turn around. I am beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
  
    Ban has just asked me to collect Norag so that she can have her assistant back. I don't particularly want to, so I believe I will mention this to his brother.  
  
     **8:55 pm**  
  
    Yoryv Sthairn freaks me out. He has only one facial expression that looks somewhat like the one I once saw on a statue of a serial killer-turned-lawyer at the courthouse. When I approached, he was off to the side speaking to Siryv Bowys(the Prince's niece, and I can't imagine why she would be _here_ instead of the Bowys gala). I didn't even see him crack a smile at her and I wondered why she would endure that. When I asked him to deal with Norag he stared at me for an uncomfortable length of time(during which I couldn't tell if he hated me or just hadn't heard me) and walked away.  
  
   **8:57 pm**  
  
    I just saw the creepy shadow _again._  
  
     **9 pm**  
  
    This is it; I am going to _murder_ Somol Saeyas. I do not care if it is a crime and I do not care if he is my father's assistant. The moment that over-exhuberant jackass entered the room and saw me he hiked up his robes and _sprinted_ over and tackled me. It was not done in anger or dislike, but I knocked over a candle as I fell and now my _beautiful_ golden coat is absolutely ruined. I hope he goes bald one day.  
  
   **9:15 pm**  
  
    Having removed my singed garment I was ushered in to attend the private dinner, usually reserved for friends and family of the host. It's typical of the hostess to pay special attention to seating arrangements by placing a person by someone they knew along with someone they didn't. It helps to facilitate conversation and the making of new acquaintances.  
  
    I was placed most oddly tonight. To my left was(of course) the expressionless Yoryv Sthairn and on the right some Azalchian woman whom I'd never met. She introduced herself as Dilov Dalav, one of the Dalavi and a relative of the current warlord.  
  
    To my utter horror the she-devil spent the entire dinner leaning over me to speak to Yoryv. Now, I am not very good with conversation but I am good looking and have been told so many times. However, Yoryv is easily the most handsome man I know(followed by Ag himself, unfortunately) but his face is usually so blank that it's easy to overlook.  
  
    He ignored Dilov for quite a while until, while she was leaning in front of me, he finally turned to face her. His index finger on his left hand made the slightest twitch and I was immediately on edge. This(being the most expressive Yoryv can be) was the equivalent of a declaration of intent to murder.  
  
    “No.” He said simply, reached for his wine glass, and downed it fully in one gulp. He then stood silently and left the room.  
  
    Down the table I caught Norag being pinched violently by my grandmother for some comment or other he made to Lunin. He refrained from speaking for the rest of the meal.  
  
   **9:34 pm**  
  
    It's official. Everyone I know is insane. After Ag forcefully demanded to conduct the musicians, my grandmother began dancing and hasn't stopped since. She is fully determined to dance every single dance this evening. Once she'd finished with everyone who was available, she waved over her assistant who took over while her husband dozed in the corner.  
  
    I've been approached by one of Ag's employees, Mireg Nareyos, at least five times asking me to purchase books from her. They're written by some lunatic named Bar Baryes(dumbest name ever) but I know better than to buy pornographic novels from a woman I barely know.  
  
**10:21 pm**  
  
    I have just been approached by the most horrific Norag that I have ever seen(and I've seen him many times and been equally upset by each of them).  
  
    I was alone in the hallway, trying to get away from Ag's feeble attempts to set me up with Siryv(I am too frightened of Yoryv to even speak to her, since I suspect he harbors secret feelings for her.) and a hand grabbed my arm and turned me around.  
  
    I came face to face with none other than Norag Sthairn's wild, crazed eyes. I also thought I detected heavy breathing, but I could not be sure.  
  
    “C'mon, let's go upstairs to the real party.”  
  
    I was morbidly curious. As I followed Norag I imagined naked people dancing around burning furniture or bear-baiting or even a tea party full of corpses supplied by his brother.  
  
   **10:38 pm**  
  
    As it turns out, it was a mixture of the three.  
  
    Norag stopped me outside the door to an upstairs parlor that was seldom used. He turned to me very seriously.  
  
    “Ban's assistant gave me something... special, Vian. The others have already started.”  
  
    Oh fuck.  
  
    “We have some stuff from Ufaia...”  
  
    Oh holy shitballs blasting down a mountainside. Those were illegal. And hallucinogenic, for Aral's sake! Oh my fucking god. I can't believe this. Have mercy on my soul.  
  
    “Um, no thank you?” I said and it came out like a question. “I appreciate the offer, but I really am too much of a... a coward! And I'm afraid things like this wouldn't affect me very well...”  
  
    Norag's face melted like a sad puppy. As I turned to leave, a hand shot out and grasped my arm in a death-grip.  
  
    My eyes grew to the size of small planets as I turned around to face none other than the highly disturbing Yoram Ayes. The source of many a nightmare in my tormented brain. Let me just take a moment to try and make you understand.  
  
    I have a secret theory that this man is a member of an underground organization. The reason I believe this is that I once caught him writing a dossier on everyone who works in Ag's bank - upon making some inane comment or other he immediately told me to shut up or he would poison my wine. I've tried to watch my beverages ever since.  
  
    Yoram - much like Norag's brother - only has one expression. It lies somewhere in the fuzzy ground between a horse preparing to trample its rider and my grandmother when she heard that Girol Gayos has better needlepoint than her. Suffice to say, I fear waking up in the man's basement one day.  
  
    And now... His hand was gripping me with the kind of strength a man has in his dying moment.  
  
    "C-can I help you?" I squeaked with all the masculinity I could muster. I thought I heard Norag suck in a lungful of air behind me.  
  
    Yoram's eyes narrowed. He knew he had me before he even started talking. Uh oh. "You already know. We cannot take the chance that you will tell somebody. You must join us."  
  
    "What if I still let it slip?"  
  
    "You would be equally implicated. And I would throw you into the ocean once we were out of jail... Unless of course you and I shared a cell."  
  
    Holy fuck. If Yoram's face could've supported the expression, I imagined he would be leering right now. I made a highly unnattractive smile-grimace that Ag used to throw things at me for.  
  
    "Well, when you say it like that..." I said, body stiffening when his cruel grip steered me into the room behind him. My poor brain could never have been adequately prepared for what I saw then.


End file.
